


Final to Finally

by orphan_account



Series: Selections From StarcoWeek2 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Final Goodbyes, Haha I like to cheat though, One Shot, Starcoweek2 Day 2, it does fit in my Mariposa Diaz series tho technically, sappy and short, tbh I wrote this during Starcoweek but only got it posted here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time to say goodbye.It had to happen eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally when I wrote this I was trying to work on all the prompts, but I missed day one so I just decided to do the ones I liked.

There had been many goodbyes.

"Bye New Friend!" From one excited and highly naïve party to the other who was lost in a haze of self pity and aggravation.

Actions can harm and reactions can heal.

It didn't last, she was infectiously happy, and he wasn't usually so rude. By the end of the night, there was no more goodbyes to be said that day.

He wanted her to stay.

It started simply. The farewells of friends who were departing from one another for a brief time. An afternoon at Ferg's, a day trip to the Dowager Dimension to pick up something special on layaway. Errands, karate lessons, time with other friends.

Goodbye was the beginning, the first.

Hello was the last and the best.

* * *

 

Time went on.

Reunions became more feeling, as friendship grew, and grew and unfurled into something quite golden and rainbow splashed with all the rosy colors of emotions not yet realized, like a flower _just_ before it blooms. Like the moon, waxing crescent on its way to being all it was meant to be.

A short time separated seemed much longer than they could understand, perhaps Father Time was being difficult again.

The goodbyes became more special.

"Goodbye Star." Went unheard, for the thing that had once been her was long gone, and for all Marco knew, it was forever. It was a sorrowful goodbye, that so much more had left his life than he had thought, though he couldn't place the entirety of his feelings in his grief.

Thankfully it was brief goodbye, for she came crashing down once more, and all of earth in its orbit returned to subjective normal once more. With little to no change, well it seemed.

"Good-bye Marco!" Was sing-song, teasing, and did little to calm his nerves on the situation. While she was heading off to a different kind of fun, and he couldn't understand why exactly he felt so perturbed apart from his mistrust of Tom.

Actions can harm, words can heal.

It was a much more jovial conversation then the one the night would bring upon her, er, _their_ return. However every friendship and relationship must be tested often enough to stand strong against circumstance.

It is easy to repair fences that hold each other up.

"Goodbye Sweet Marco." Was softer and sillier, but a wonder. Why such a choice of words? The phrase was _goodbye sweet prince_ wasn't it?

Marco was no prince.

A prince would help complete the quest for Banagic, or a prince would not underestimate her.

At least, ideal princes would, it seemed that most princes Star met on other occasions wouldn't even apologize after the fact for such acts of malfeasance.

Maybe it was good Marco was not a prince.

A goodbye she didn't get to say. As if the night wasn't already full of regrets. So close to the end, and if it had happened?

Words can harm, actions can heal.

That was a goodbye she didn't want to say even if she had been given the chance.

There wasn't time to return a goodbye when she ran. There was only panic, and the feeling that the world was crashing again, compounded, because she was aware this time. She knew she was running away, of her own accord, of her own fear, purposely. Far worse even because it was his fault.

Words can harm, words can heal.

Until she was safe again, in a hug and a blanket and the steam of hot tea, he never wanted to miss a goodbye again.

Every goodbye could be a final goodbye, some more than others.

When their expiration was close at hand, and all they could do was cling to one another. As _friends_ do, of course.

When Ludo plotted his vengeance and battle commenced and a choice of separation had to be made.

When Star was called back to Mewni for her regency period after graduation.

Yet all those ever growing distances were crossed within the space of the silence following a hello.

The silence filled with not words, but _action_ and indeed _reaction_.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and a bit braver to say what you really feel.

Words can become action.

* * *

 

"Goodbye Star Butterfly." Softly, from a love, er, _Star-struck_ groom. The blood red moon, full and forever shining above.

"Goodbye Marco Diaz." Just as softly, from a deliriously happy bride. Her head wreathed in flowers in _complete_ bloom.

Goodbye was the beginning, the first.

"Please say a warm hello, for the first time ever, to Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly-Diaz."

Hello was the last and the best


End file.
